justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Casino Bust
Casino Bust is the second Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Rico must rescue Karl Blaine from Panau military in order to to gain information on Tom Sheldon. Plot Shortly arriving at the supposed destination, Pandak "Baby" Panay anounces on TV that Panau Falls Casino will be shut down and all foreigners there will be arrested. As they set foot, Jade Tan appears behind Maria Kane, pointing her gun at Maria, resulting in Rico pointing his gun at her. Shortly after informally introducing themselves, Jade Tan tells them that if they are looking for Karl Blaine, he is at Panau Falls Casino, which means he is most probaly in danger now. Jade Tan allows Rico to ride with her to Panau Falls on her motorbike. Rico and Jade leave for the place immediately, leaving Maria to get back on the helicopter. Once arriving near Panau Falls, Jade Tan drops Rico off and tells him that if he hurries, he might save Karl Blaine's sorry ass. Rico replies with a question, asking her why she does not think highly of him. She explains that if the government catches Karl Blaine, she is most probably to be the next one to be hunted for. She leaves the place in a rush, leaving Rico to rescue Karl Blaine. Rico runs to the main buildings, immediately meeting hostile soldiers. He kills all of them and ecounters a grenadier, who gives Rico trouble, but manages to kill him. Maria informs him that soldiers have planted breaching charges to get to Karl Blaine; she also tells him that he could grapple his way up. Upon hearing this, Rico grapples his way up to disarm the breaching charges, while ecountering enemies guarding the places where they are located. Once disarming them, Maria informs him that helicopters are coming his way. Rico reacts to this by taking them down. After taking the helicopters down, the military breach into Karl's loacation, meeting hostility from the drunken man. Rico gets in there and helps Karl Blaine out, and a conversation starts. Rico tells Karl that he is here to help him if he can get information on Tom Sheldon, while taking out soldiers at the same time. Once Karl says he knows information on Tom Sheldon, grenades land on their position. Upon seeing this, Rico tells Karl to hold on while he grabs him and jumps off just in time to avoid the explosion. Rico uses his parachute and lands near Karl Blaine's car, who drives to his house while Rico fends off the military troops trying to kill them. They eventually manage to shake off the military pursuit. Once arriving at his house, Karl offers to download information onto Rico's PDA to help him on his mission, and also gives beacons to Rico to access the black market dealer Karl knows which will help him get weapons and vehicles. Rico leaves, giving Karl a warning that if these do not work, he would come back for him. They both seperate ways and Rico's hunt for Tom Sheldon begins. From the information that Karl downloaded to the PDA, Rico discovers that three factions, the Reapers, the Roaches and the Ular Boys, all want to overthrow the dictator Baby Panay as well. Kane suggests that he goes to see them, as they may have more information on the location of Sheldon. The next Agency mission is The White Tiger; however, Rico must cause more chaos in Panau by working for the three factions before the mission can start. Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Agency Missions Category:Content